Adore you
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: Mi primer song-fic, inspirado en la nueva canción de Miley Cyrus -Adore You- KxC


_¡Hola, Hola! Vengo aquí con MI PRIMER SONG FIC._

_La canción es de Miley Cyrus, Adore you. _

_Aunque el vídeo es algo...mmm, indecente, aun así no le quita la bella letra que tiene._

_Sin más, espero les guste esta creación que salio gracias a la voz de esta cantante._

_¡A leer!_

_Disclaime: Soul Eater no me pertenece, al igual que la canción -Adore You-_

* * *

**Baby, baby, are you listening? / Cariño, cariño, ¿Me estas escuchando?**

**Wondering where you've been all my life/ Me pregunto dónde has estado toda mi vida**

**I just started living/ Solo acabo de empezar a vivir**

**Oh baby, are you listening/ Oh Cariño, ¿Me estas escuchando?**

Desde el primer momento en que te vi, el tiempo se petrifico, mi respiración se extinguió y los únicos sonidos eran tus latidos.

Te vi. Ese día el sol nació, las diferencias dejaron de importar, en la noche no había gritos y el viento me recordaba tu nombre.

-Te encontré –me dijiste en cálida sonrisa, mostrándome esa dentadura blanca y esos ojos alegres

-¿Dónde habías estado? –pregunte en susurro, mis piernas temblaban, sentía que iba a desvanecer pero al sentir tus brazos en mi alrededor, pude comprender, que JAMÁS volvería a caer.

**When you say you love me, /Cuando dices que me amas**

**Know I love you more /Sé que te amo más**

-Chrona, te amo, por favor, muéstrame esa sonrisa –rogó con unas flores en la mano

-Cariño, yo te amo más –sonreí extasiada por el bello ramo de violetas

En ese momento me diste el primer beso, nuestro primer beso.

Un roce cálido, dulce y verdadero. Un pequeño rubor se poso en ambos, mientras los temblorosos labios se abrían y dejaban explorar sus pequeños tesoros.

**And when you say you need me, /Cuando dices que me necesitas**

**Know I need you more /Sé que te necesito más**

-Te necesito conmigo, debes estar a mi lado, no aguanto más esto –confesó parado en el marco de mi puerta

_Oh Cariño, te necesito aun más –_pensé

Desde que nos vimos en ese mercado de flores, siempre nos veíamos en el parque o me saltaba la ventana para ir a nuestro lugar de reunión.

-Huyamos con esta locura –le dije, el asintió y me ofreció su mano

-Dejemos nuestro rastro de amor –sonrió el para jalarme y echarnos a correr de ese lugar

**Boy I adore you/ Chico, te adoro**

**I adore you /Te adoro**

¿Cómo explicarte que te adoro?

¿Cómo decirte que eres lo más importante en mi vida?

**Baby can you hear me/ Cariño, ¿Puedes oírme?**

**When I'm crying out for you/ Cuando lloro por ti**

**I'm scared oh so scared/ Tengo miedo, oh, mucho miedo**

Sentada en el suelo, encendiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas, llorando y repitiendo tu nombre

Nuestros padres nos buscan, dicen que esto es una locura, ¿Acaso no entienden que es nuestra locura?

Tengo miedo, tanto que no puedo lidiar con el. ¿Qué hago cariño?

Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

**But when you're near me/ Cuando estas cerca de mi**

**I feel like I'm standing with an army/ Siento que tengo una armadura**

**I am armed with weapons/ Estoy armada con armas**

Mi madre me encuentra en el cuarto del hotel en que me escondiste.

Rompe la puerta con esa espada afilada que siempre le gusta pulir.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES!? ¡IDIOTA! ¡TU REGRESAS CONMIGO! –me grita mientras yo intento zafarme de ese agresivo agarre, intentando enterrar mis pies en ese piso de madera.

De repente llegas y tu voz grita mi nombre, sonó como el rugido de un dragón.

-¡CHRONA! –Arrebatas la mano de mi madre que estaba en mi brazo y me pones detrás de ti, con una mano agarras mi muñeca y con la otra amenazas a Medusa-

-Lárgate ladrona –advierte

-No es robo porque ella me pertenece –sonríe triunfante, apuntándome con esa espada

-Te has equivocado –le respondes, me jalas de la muñeca para escapar de ahí

El viento pega en mi cara, haciendo volar mis mechones rosados y secando las lágrimas

-Nadie nos separa –juraste frente a un pozo, tus potentes ojos brillaban

Me proteges con una armadura.

**When you say you love me, / Cuando dices que me amas**

**Know I love you more /Sé que te amo más**

-Te amo –me dijiste mientras acomodabas esos mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-Cariño, no tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo –te dije en una sonrisa, te dije para al final besarte

**And when you say you need me, /Cuando dices que me necesitas**

**Know I need you more/ Sé que te necesito más**

-Chrona… -en voz excitada pronunciaste ese nombre que suena como una melodía en tu voz

-Kid…Kid… -te llame en voz baja, intentando no soltar gemidos cuando tu húmeda lengua pasaba por mi pecho

-Chrona, te necesito… te necesito en mi, siempre…-confesaste en ronca voz, mientras bajabas esas inocentes bragas que traía

-Siempre seamos uno –otorgue mientras mis manos recorrían tu espalda y te pegaban a mi

Las palabras entendibles se fueron, pues los gemidos, gruñidos y declaraciones de amor eterno inundaron a aquella luna llena que observaba.

En un compas embriagante te hundías en mi, aquella cama se mecía de acuerdo a los movimientos y las uñas te atrapaban como si fuera un felino.

Sentirte en mí es un acto glorioso, haría radiar en celos al Olimpo por tal placer.

**Boy I adore you/ Chico, te adoro**

**I adore you/ Te adoro**

Tu semilla es regada en mí, mi cuerpo la recibe con un impacto más grande que el Big Bang.

Un orgasmo que me lleno de polvo estelar, me hiso probar las nubes y me enseño que yo realmente te adoro y soy capaz de hacerte un templo, cariño.

**I love lying next to you/ Me encanta acostarme a tu lado**

**I could do this for eternity, /Podría hacerlo eternamente**

Tu cuerpo, sudado y exaltado se acuesta a mi lado, suspiras mi nombre.

-Chrona…-dices con los ojos entre cerrados

-Kid –te sonrió y siento tu caliente cuerpo acurrucando al mío

La noche ha visto que esto es amor verdadero pero sabe que es necesario dormir, y con la medicina de ensueño, nos vamos a las manos de Morfeo

Con los ojos pidiendo ser cerrados, aun con la tenue luz de la luna, veo el contorno de tu figura dormida. Como tu pecho se levanta al respirar y como tus brazos me rodean.

Ojalá el tiempo se congelara y nos quedaros así eternamente.

**You and me/ Tu y yo**

**We're meant to be in holy matrimony/ Destinados al sagrado matrimonio**

-¡Mi amor! –me saludas al llegar a este pequeño espacio que le llamamos hogar

-Cariño –corro hacia a ti y vienes con unas rosas blancas

-Chrona, tu y yo somos uno, estamos unidos y NINGUNA cosa en este universo nos va a separar –te inclinaste y yo sostuve el ramo- aun así, quiero verte vestida de blanco y ver como caminas conmigo hacia el altar –sacaste una cajita blanca de terciopelo y mis lagrimas nublaban mi vista- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**God knew exactly what he was doing/ Dios sabía exactamente lo que hacia**

**When he led me to you/ Cuando él me llevó hasta a ti**

-Y por el mandato que Dios me otorga, declaro a esta pareja marido y mujer…-un silencio apareció pero no importaba, yo solo miraba esos ojos ámbares – Puede besar a la novia

Kid me jalo y en un único beso cello esta ceremonia de amor

Nuestros amigos y familiares de él nos aplaudían, nos deseaban la mejor de las fortunas

Aunque ellos no entienda, que él es mi mayor y única fortuna.

**When you say you love me, /Cuando dices que me amas**

**Know I love you more /Sé que te amo más**

Nuestra vida va pasando y el amor jamás desaparece, se hace más fuerte.

-Te amo –me dices a cada momento y sabes que lo entiendo

-Te amo más, jamás medirás cuanto –te respondo, no entiendes que te amo más, con locura, con toda mi entrega

**And when you say you need me, /Cuando dices que me necesitas**

**Know I need you more /Sé que te necesito más**

Aunque sé que estés en el trabajo, desesperadamente te necesito, desesperadamente te espero

-Llegue a casa –anuncias cerrando la puerta detrás de ti, bajo corriendo las escaleras y me abalanzo a ti

-Te extraño cariño –confieso como una pequeña niña, tú me abrasas y besas mi cabello, entiendes mi sufrimiento pues tú me dices:

-No tanto como yo a ti, amor

**Boy I adore you /Chico, te adoro**

**I adore you /Te adoro**

-Kid –digo tu nombre como plegaria, tú me sonríes

La luna siempre testigo de las entregas de cuerpos.

Los días pasan, el tiempo no se detiene y de ser unos jóvenes hemos pasado a adultos, hechos y derechos, con un amor inexplicable…aun que bueno, cuando se tiene un amor así ¿De qué sirven las explicaciones?

Aún te extraño cuando te vas al trabajo pero…ay algo nuevo.

Tu aroma no está pero esa presencia que dejas sí.

¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué ahora te siento mucho más en mí?

Cariño, ¿Es posible adorarte más?

**When you say you love me, /Cuando dices que me amas**

**Know I love you more /Sé que te amo más**

-Te amo…-dices en lágrimas- y a ti, mi vida –acaricias mi sobresaliente vientre

-Te amo…Kid, te amo…te amo…-mi voz entrecortada de la alegría

En mi vientre esta la semilla de este magnífico amor, de amar sin límites y dar todo por ti, por mi.

Me amas, ¿Crees que más que yo?

**And when you say you need me, /Cuando dices que me necesitas**

**Know I need you more / Sé que te necesito más**

Un pequeño y delicado ser esta entre nuestras manos, haciéndose mostrar por venir del más puro amor, necesitando de nosotros.

Antes, me quejaba de que yo te necesitaba, ahora, nos necesitan.

-Son más que mi vida –dices orgulloso, acariciando los rosados cabellos de nuestro bebé

Eres el encanto de mí ser, eres la firme columna de mí.

Créeme, al decirte que tú eres mi paraíso, cariño.

**Boy I adore you /Chico, te adoro**

**I adore you/ Te adoro**

Una vida, un amor que no se acaba. Una historia que sigue en curso y acabará hasta que todos los testigos de este amor estén muertos y olvidados.

Eres mi nebulosa, el pastel dulce en el momento amargo, los rayos de la luna que juran amor eterno ¿Qué haría sin ti, cariño?

Te adoro, de una manera indescriptible.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo mi primer intento?_

_Tengo__ otros Song-Fics pero aun no soy capaz de subirlos :c_

_Y bueno, también cree esta pequeña historia como recompensa de mis tardanzas -sobre todo en Toda Una Historia de Amor-_

_Espero les haya gustado y realmente recomiendo esta canción, es muy linda, a mi me llego :')_

_PD: Disculpen si hay un error de traducción o de la letra original :c_

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

_Bye, bye_

_¿Review?_


End file.
